Leon Soryu
Leon Soryu is the main antagonist of the second season of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. Biography Leon first appeared at Card Shop PSY, where he fought Daigo. Leon used Aqua Force and made cryptic references to feeling the wind, but nothing else about him was revealed. He next appeared at the VF Circuit Hong Kong Stage, where he participated as the leader of Team Dreadnought, who fought Team Q4 in the final of the stage and defeated them, and it was revealed that the "wind" he referred to is actually PSY Qualia. In episode 90, it was explained by Leon that his family once ruled the Seven Seas due to them having the power of Aqua Force to back them up. Then suddenly the Aqua Force disappeared causing the Soryu family to lose all their power over the seas. This lead them to be long forgotten. However Leon stated that the family foretold a prophecy that a child who would be "embraced by the wind" would restore the family name and the Aqua Force clan to their former glory. He solely believes that he is that child that the prophecy has foretold. As the winners of the Hong Kong Stage, Team Dreadnought were invited to participate in the Final Stage. However, upon being transported to the space between Earth and Planet Cray, Leon and his team opposed the other teams. Leon revealed that he had made an agreement with Void to restore the Soryu clan to its former glory. He used Void's power to scatter the others and defeated Toshiki Kai, but Leon was defeated by Aichi Sendou. When Aichi turned the tide in the battle to save Cray from Void, Leon, who had been freed from Void's influence, helped him. He is seen again in Cardfight!! Vanguard: Season 3, and traveled to Japan to participate in the Vanguard Fight High School Circuit. He is seen cardfighting Asaka Narumi, and wins by break riding Last Card, Revonn. Leon and his team later accept a challenge that was meant for Miyaji's Cardfight Club, and he cardfights a guy who claims to have "God Hand" and such. He defeats them and meets up with Takuto, Aichi and co. for friendly fights after. He later meets Kenji Mitsusada and co., who challenged him to a cardfight, with Ali and Lee challenging Jillian and Sharlene as well. During the fight with Koutei, Sharlene and Jillian lose and get Reversed while Kenji manages to Superior Ride Dark Dimensional Robo, "Reverse" Daiyusha. However, Leon manages to harness the power of the wind and win via Break Riding Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon. They proceed to un-Reverse Yuri, Jillian, Sharlene, and Team S.I.T. Genius. He is seen leaving with the twins after the entire fiasco. Personality He doesn't care much for anyone else other than his two female friends. He is bent on reviving the Aqua Force through any means even if it means that he makes enemies along the way, for his clan who are stuck on an island somewhere. Although he doesn't show much interest in others, he does however comments on Aichi's wind being calm and that Aichi has promising skills in Vanguard. In Season 3, however, he is much more calm, collected and approachable. He also values his friends more. Deck Season 2 Leon uses an Aqua Force deck that focuses on multiple attacks and landing a finishing blow with Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom's Limit Break. Later on he adds Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom as his "ace". Season 3 Leon's new Aqua Force deck is focused on resting the entire front row (rather that four attacks and such) and break riding Last Card, Revonn to create a lot of pressure from Trans-core's Break Ride skill and Revonn's Limit Break. SouryuLeon-Deck.jpg|Maelstrom deck SouryuLeon-Deck-GloryMaelstrom.jpg|Glory Maelstrom deck LeonSoryu-Deck-Revonn.jpg|Revonn deck Gallery 1358508686-1leon.jpg|Leon Soryu in Season 3. Souryu Leon - Glory Maelstrom.jpg|Leon with Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom. Young Leon, Jillian and Sharlene.jpg|Young Leon, Jillian and Sharlene 0fb1961c-1-1.jpg|Leon Soryu with Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos Soryu Leon - Trans-core Dragon.jpg|Leon with Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon Battles Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Aqua Force Deck Users Category:Males Category:Character who possessed Psyqualia Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Protagonists